De Peter Pan, Dedales y Besos Secretos
by crazyonechan
Summary: "Lo voy a dar. Estoy seguro que a Hikaru no le importará. Voy a regalar el..." KaoHaru. Es todo lo que diré. ;P Traducción.


_N/T: __Bien, sé que debí haber actualizado un capítulo de alguna de las otras traducciones, pero es que estaba revisando mi lista de favoritos y me encontré con este pequeño One-shot (uno que ya hasta se le olvida qué fue lo que agregó, leyó, o comentó en algún momento.) No me dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza, así que le pedí su consentimiento a Mimi-dudette, quien muy amablemente accedió, y pueess... ¡aquí está!_

_Dedicado a todos los fanáticos que les gusta el KaoHaru, que bien si somos pocos. u.u_

**Título original: **Of Peter Pan, Secret Kisses And Thimbles

**Autora original:** Mimi-dudette

**Traductora:** Crazyonechan

**Disclaimer:** tengo tanto derecho al anime y manga como Hatori Bisco... ¡pfff! ¡Sí, claro! Y los puercos volarán algún día.

Tampoco me pertenece Peter Pan.

AVISO: coloqué una encuesta en mi perfil, para que ustedes puedan votar por "la historia que quieran que traduzca con mayor rapidez." Por si quieren darle preferencia a una historia...siéntanse libres de pasar cuando quieran.

* * *

**De Peter Pan, dedales y besos secretos.**

* * *

Hubo algo que sucedió cuando Hikaru y yo teníamos seis y que nunca olvidaré.

No sé por qué lo recuerdo. Sólo lo hago. No es que fuera algo emocional o algo increíble, incluso para un niño. Era perfectamente normal en realidad, y estoy seguro de que Hikaru ya lo olvidó. Pero yo nunca lo olvidaré.

No sé por qué, pero es una memoria importante.

Siempre lo recordaré.

Estábamos juntos en la biblioteca, Hikaru estaba sentado en la enorme silla, sus pequeños y desnudos pies volando en la orilla, y yo estaba hecho un ovillo en la base de ésta. El libro que estaba leyendo no era importante y mi memoria me falla al tratar de recordarlo, pero si recuerdo mi repentina confusión cuando Hikaru salió de repente de la silla y comenzó a correr a la puerta.

"¿Hika? ¿A dónde vas?" yo grité, mi voz infantil subiendo una octava más alta debido al pánico, y rápidamente intenté levantarme para ir trotando hacia él; era parte de nuestras vidas el que nunca estuviéramos separados, nunca dejando el lado del otro.

Si alguien intentaba separarnos, incluso para cosas insignificantes, yo lloraría, Hikaru gritaría, y ambos nos aferraríamos el uno al otro como si nuestras vidas se nos fueran en ello, hasta que ellos se alejaran y nos dejaran solos.

Sí, lo sé. En ese entonces éramos incluso peor de lo que somos ahora. ¿Difícil de imaginar, eh?

Hikaru volvió su mirada hacia mí, preocupado. "¡Espera aquí, Kaoru!" él lloriqueó con gran seriedad, apuntando un dedo a la altura de mi nariz. "Sólo voy a buscar algo. Es para ti, así que espera aquí, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Promete que esperarás!"

"Pero, Hika—"

"¡promételo, promételo!"

Mi labio salió de forma entristecida mientras asentía mi aprobación. Un brillo instantáneo llenó el rostro de Hikaru y salió corriendo de nuevo, esquivando la enorme puerta de roble y desapareciendo de vista. De repente apagado, sólo deambulé a la silla en la que Hikaru estaba, después de unos segundos de alpinismo, logré subirme a ella; entonces abracé mis rodillas y miré la puerta, expectante.

No me gusta ser separado de mi gemelo.

Un Kaoru de cinco años de edad es un muy carente Kaoru.

Y me está permitido decir eso, porque yo soy Kaoru.

En fin.

Ya aburrido estando sin gemelo, miré el libro de Hikaru y, cuidadosamente para así no perder su lugar, lo leí. _'Peter Pan y Wendy'._ Dí una risita tonta para mí mismo por sólo el hecho de que había un nombre de una chica en el título, estaba a punto de ver el contenido cuando Hikaru finalmente regresó.

Lleno de alegría, puse el libro a un lado y rápidamente corrí a su lado, tan radiante como él me estaba sonriendo a mí. Levantó uno de sus pequeños puños y yo inmediatamente pretendí estar intimidado, aunque honestamente sólo estaba ligeramente interesado; lo único que me hacía feliz era que Hikaru estuviera de vuelta.

"¡Cierra tus ojos, Kaoru!" él ordenó en su mejor tono 'autoritario'.

Obedecí alegremente y en el instante en que mis ojos estaban cerrados, Hikaru ansiosamente cogió mi mano y estiró mis dedos; después de plantar algo firmemente ahí, velozmente cerró mi puño de nuevo, prácticamente dando saltitos de alegría.

"¡De acuerdo, abre los ojos!"

Parpadeé un poco antes de bajar mi mirada, llena de curiosidad, a mi puño cerrado. Hubo una corta pausa antes de que mirara inseguro de vuelta a mi impaciente hermano mayor.

"¿Puedo...puedo abrir mi mano?"

"¡Si, tonto! ¡Rápido, rápido!"

Riendo infantilmente, abrí mi manó y la miré.

Y claramente recuerdo que la total confusión me atravesó.

"...Uh..."

"¡Ta-dah!"

"Yo...no lo entiendo, Hikaru."

En mi mano había un brillante y nuevo dedal.

Un...dedal. Nunca he cosido antes en mi vida.

Sintiéndome un poco ofuscado por saber qué era pero aún así completamente confundido del por qué lo estaba sosteniendo, miré a Hikaru, quien parecía un poco decepcionado por mi menos-que-entusiasta respuesta.

"¿No te gusta?" preguntó, torciendo su labio inferior en triste gesto.

Salté. "¡No, me gusta! ¡Me gusta mucho, Hikaru! Es...es muy..." _No lo entiendo._ "es muy brillante." Terminé con firmeza, parecía una forma apropiada de describirlo; era brillante, era obviamente bueno.

Después de considerar mi respuesta seriamente por un segundo y mirando de vuelta a su libro, Hikaru decidió por fin explicar y alzó su dedo hasta tocar su barbilla, como si estuviera revelando una grandiosa verdad; yo estaba entendiblemente fascinado.

"Es un beso." Sonrió abiertamente.

"¿D-de verdad?" lo miré fijeza, mis ojos cándidos y enormemente abiertos en su inocente confusión; _pero pensé que un beso era..._

Él guiñó un ojo. "Es un beso _secreto._" Elaboró abiertamente; y en ese entonces, eso instantáneamente hacía que todo tuviera perfecto sentido. Estaba completamente impresionado ante la sabiduría de mi hermano.

"Pero... ¿cómo lo sabes?" pregunté en un susurro, cerrando mi mano sobre el dedal de manera protectora.

"Peter Pan lo dice." Él respondió con simpleza antes de que su joven rostro se atiborrara de un entusiasmo incontenible. "¡Y, y! y he decidido que cuando sea grande, Kaoru, no voy hacer lo que mamá hace."

Mis ojos se ensancharon. "¿qué? ¿De verdad? Pero, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?"

"¡voy a ser Peter Pan!"

Inmediatamente me alegré ante su revelación, atrapado por su entusiasta sonrisa; sintiendo que un juego se acercaba, cuidadosamente puse el dedal en mi bolsillo con cariño, mientras reía y preguntaba si podía haber dos 'Peter Pan'. El rostro de Hikaru decayó instantáneamente.

"No. Solo hay uno." Frunció el entrecejo por un segundo antes de añadir: "Pero puedes ser un niño perdido si quieres, Kaoru."

Enfurruñé, casi ofendido. "¡No quiero estar perdido! Nunca jamás me perderé. ¡Quiero estar con Peter!"

"¡Ya sé! ¡Tú puedes ser Wendy! Ella es como la mejor amiga de Peter."

"¡Yey!"

"¡Vamos a buscar algunos disfraces!"

"¡Apuesto que mamá tiene unos grandiosos trajes en su estudio!"

Y entonces, riendo como unos pequeños duendes hiperactivos, nos tomamos las manos y corrimos para destruir el estudio de mamá en nuestra caza en la tierra de Nunca Jamás.

Éramos unos niños tan buenos.

* * *

No sé por qué recuerdo ese incidente tan vivazmente. Te dije que es normal, y lo es. Hikaru y yo jugamos pretendiendo todo el tiempo cuando éramos pequeños, algunas veces todo el día sin cambiar de personaje ni una vez.

Hikaru y, por consiguiente, mí fase de 'Peter Pan' duró por meses, más de lo que el resto de la casa Hitachiin podía soportar. Usualmente íbamos de habitación en habitación peleando contra piratas, buscando tesoros o simplemente explorando las profundidades de nuestro mundo ficticio. Usé más vestidos de los que pude contar en ese tiempo, ya que tomaba el personaje de Wendy, ocasionalmente cambiándolo por el Capitán Garfio para que pudiéramos pelear con espadas; Hikaru siempre era su adorado Peter Pan.

Y aún conservo ese dedal.

Me tomó una costosa búsqueda, pero eventualmente lo encontré dentro de una caja que habíamos dejado en el armario, así que lo regalaré. Estoy seguro que a Hikaru no le importará.

Quiero darle el beso secreto a alguien.

* * *

"¡Deprisa, Kaoru!"

"_Voy_ deprisa."

"¡Ve más deprisa!"

Rodé mis ojos con exasperación para con Hikaru, quien está cambiando su peso de un pie a otro impaciente mientras yo guardo mis notas; Haruhi está tomando más tiempo que yo, analizando todo antes de guardarlos con cuidado.

Es una cálida tarde de viernes y no hay actividades del club el día de hoy.

Normalmente, estaría tan emocionado como Hikaru por llegar a casa y empezar nuestro perezoso fin de semana, pero estoy tratando de retardar nuestra salida el día de hoy; no quiero arruinar las cosas.

Di una mirada de reojo a la castaña que está a mi lado y, deslizando una mano en mi bolsillo, moví entre mis dedos el viejo dedal de Hikaru con gentileza.

Lo voy a pasar.

Se lo voy a dar a Haruhi Fujioka.

Pero no estoy seguro por qué.

No, no me des esa mirada. No soy un idiota, sé que me gusta. Aclaro, _realmente_ me gusta. Pero no puedo definir exactamente qué es lo que me gusta de ella, pero aún así lo adoro; me quedo el tiempo suficiente para empaparme con su presencia y mantenerme detrás de todos los demás para así poder hablar con ella solo un poco más. Ella me hace sentir cálido y ligero, como si pudiera ser una persona completa incluso sin mi gemelo.

Ella me hace tan feliz.

Como amaría poder estar cerca de ella, incluso más cerca.

Amaría poder enamorarme de ella.

Pero no puedo.

Es por eso que no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto.

No soy ajeno sobre el descarado capricho que Tamaki desarrolla hacia ella, e incluso mi querido Hikaru parece que subconscientemente está enamorándose más y más cada día. No puedo pelear contra ellos por un amor que no se ha desarrollado y establecido completamente, pero rebasa considerablemente un simple flechazo. Pero más que nada, no puedo pelear contra ellos y ver sus expresiones dolidas sobre sus rostros. ¿Qué pasa si Hikaru comienza a odiarme porque estaba enamorándome de la misma chica que él?

No podría vivir con eso.

Entonces... ¿qué era esto?

¿Un infantil intento para ganar sus afectos? ¿Una astuta pista de mí parte para ganármela? ¿Un inocente gesto entre amigos?

No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto.

Pero lo hago.

Termino de guardar mis libros ("_¡al fin!_" Hikaru gruñe mientras sale por la puerta dando pisadas sonoras) y camino con suavidad al lado de Haruhi, accidentalmente-a-propósito tropezando con ella y a-propósito-accidentalmente causando que sus notas salgan volando hasta el piso como confeti.

"¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, Haruhi!"

Haruhi suspira y me da una mirada cansada antes de arrodillarse para levantar sus cosas. "No te preocupes." Murmura, su cansina mirada transformándose en una pequeña sonrisa ante mis ojos. "No es como si lo hubieses hecho a propósito."

Heh...

En fin...

Rápidamente me arrodillo para unirme en su caza de sus numerosas notas, incapaz de evitar sentirme ligeramente sobrecogido mientras las recolecto. ¿Cómo puede escribir tanto en un solo día de clases? Juro que los profesores ni siquiera _dicen_ tanto en las lecciones.

Mientras me disculpo de nuevo y dócilmente le paso las notas, nuestras manos accidentalmente se rozan, causando que mi estomago revoloteé.

Mi corazón se llena de un calor abrasador, pero es una buena clase de calidez. Adoro sentirme así cerca de ella.

Realmente, realmente me gusta.

"Vamos, Haruhi." Sonrío, levantándome y estirando una insistente mano para ayudarla a elevarse. Mi sonrisa se agranda cuando ella posa con inseguridad su mano sobre la mía.

Oh sí.

Soy el maestro de la sutileza.

Levantándola y nerviosamente esquivando sus ojos, salí del aula con paso veloz, sintiéndome extrañamente casquivano mientras me despedía con la mano. Creo que ella llama mi nombre pero, en un estado de nervios aturrullados, la ignoro y simplemente troto lejos para encontrar a Hikaru.

Deje el beso secreto en su mano.

* * *

No veo a Haruhi el fin de semana y estamos actuando tan casualmente como siempre en lunes; ella no lo menciona y yo intento no actuar nada diferente. El club está exactamente igual y ella ni siquiera se inmuta cuando Tamaki la rodea con sus brazos. Creo que la sutileza y el significado del dedal estuvieran ajenos a ella. Supongo de nuevo que eso debe ser una señal: ella necesita a alguien tan directo y franco como ella.

Alguien más como mi hermano.

No es que me importe.

No sé porque lo pasé en primer lugar.

"¿oye, Kaoru? ¿Estás despierto?"

Doy un salto enorme, exaltado por la voz de Hikaru, y lo miro lleno de culpabilidad; aunque él no ha dicho nada aún, estoy convencido que él sabe lo que pasó. Regalé su beso secreto por nada.

No es que quisiera o esperaba que pasara algo, de todos modos. Sinceramente.

"¿S-sí, Hika?"

Él me da esta pensativa, indagadora mirada, como si estuviera intentando averiguar mis pensamientos. "¿Qué pasa? Has estado distraído todo el día."

Ah, hombre, ¿lo estuve?

"Estoy bien." Sonrío casualmente y me levanto para evitar su mirada, deslizando mi mochila sobre mi hombro. "Vamos Hikaru, vayamos a casa."

Él da una pausa y frunce el ceño preocupado, en lo que puede ser considerado como un gesto de 'hermano mayor', pero su mente fácil de distraer se reusa a dejarme; al final, él se levanta y comienza a meditar qué tipo de jarabe de Maple sabrá mejor con la pizza.

Algunas veces, amo qué tan idiota puede ser.

"Espera. Um." Hikaru gruñe de la nada y envía una mirada fija para el otro lado de la habitación donde tiró sus cosas antes del club; aún estaban ahí, despatarrados sobre toda la mesa en un desorganizado desastre, sus libros y papeles estaban esparcidos por el piso.

Resoplo, rodando mis ojos. "confío en ti, Hikaru." Di una risilla. "yo no podré hacerlo."

Gruñendo algo descabellado bajo el aliento, me da una señal para decirme que me espere mientras corre a recoger sus pertenencias. Yo me quedo en medio de la habitación, sonriendo cariñosamente tras él. Un pequeño ruido llama mi atención y, sin nada más que hacer, miro sobre mi hombro.

Haruhi está entrando en el almacén, luchando contra el peso de tres bandejas con carísimos tazas y cubiertos; al parecer, estaba en el modo solo-hazlo-ya, que en el modo de sentido común, el día de hoy.

Instintivamente, corro hacia ahí y, botando mi mochila en el camino, tomo dos de las bandejas que estaban en la cima, sonriendo abiertamente ante su mirada sobresaltada; estoy tan deseoso de ayudar, que olvidé que se supone que debo actuar incómodo alrededor de ella.

"Cargar tres cosas a la vez es demasiado para tus pequeños brazos de tanuki, Haruhi." Sonrío burlonamente, riendo entre dientes por la rara expresión en su rostro; una combinación entre irritación y agradecimiento.

"Lo estaba haciendo bastante bien por mi cuenta." Ella replica, aunque no intenta tomarlas de vuelta y simplemente se dirige al almacén para guardarlas; fascinado, sigo sus pasos.

"See, y Hikaru es el perfecto ejemplo de un caballero maduro."

Ella resopla al pensamiento.

Lo siento, Hikaru.

Por un momento, sólo la observo como con cuidado guarda las bandejas antes de que se volteara para verme directamente; dándole una rápida, sonrisa avergonzada, sigo su ejemplo y guardo las bandejas y, pensando que Haruhi ya se había ido, me tomo unos segundos para acomodarlas, alineada. Sólo noto que ella aún sigue ahí cuando un pequeño carraspeo me despierta.

Parpadeando pesadamente, volteo para encontrarla en el centro de la habitación, dándome una especie de sonrisa tímida; obviamente, ella ha estado ahí todo el tiempo riéndose de mí por estar jugando con las tazas en mi estado de aburrición.

Ah, hombre.

Siento que una calidez cubre instantáneamente mis mejillas, estoy apunto de cubrirlo con un comentario indiferente cuando ella me interrumpe, sus ojos tan suaves que lucen extraterrestres.

"Tengo algo para ti, Kaoru."

Parpadeo.

"¿Oh? Uh, ¿qué podrá ser?"

"Necesito darte un beso."

Por un minuto, sólo la miro fijamente hasta que una deleitante luz abarca mi rostro. ¡Ella _entendió_! ¡Ella debió leer Peter Pan, después de todo! ¡Entendió el beso secreto y ahora me va a dar uno a cambio! ¡Yey!

¡Ella va a darme un dedal plebeyo!

Regocijando completamente—a pesar de mi constante recordatorio de que no quería que actuara—con emoción, estiro mi mano para el dedal. Ella simplemente enarca una ceja, cayendo en la cuenta de que ella puede sentirse avergonzada ante la diferencia de entre un genuino dedal de plata y uno _plebeyo_, cierro mis ojos, sintiéndome como un niño de cinco años de nuevo. Después de una pausa y algo que suena sospechosamente como una risa, finalmente escucho que ella camina con paso lento.

Posteriormente, siento un toque cálido en mi expectante mano.

Dando un pequeño salto, mis ojos parpadean en confusión para encontrar a Haruhi inesperadamente cerca, un brillo de fascinación escondido tras su expresión y su mano sobre la mía, con suavidad. Siento que un sutil sonrojo se crea en mi rostro cuando su cálido aliento me baña. ¿Qué...qué es lo que está haciendo? ¿Qué pasó con el dedal plebeyo? ¿El beso secreto?

"¿Haruhi...?"

"No tengo ningún dedal conmigo por el momento, Kaoru." Ella comenta con franqueza mientras se acerca más; mi sonrojo se profundiza por la sorpresa. "Así que tendrás que conformarte con esto a cambio."

Y entonces, ella me besa.

* * *

**N/A: si no entiende****n lo referente a Peter Pan, en el libro cuando Wendy dice que quiere darle a Peter un beso, él no sabe qué es así que sólo estira su mano, esperando. No queriendo avergonzarlo, Wendy le da un dedal a cambio.**

**Por favor comenten y díganme qué es lo que piensan ^^ mi primer intento de un Kaoharu O.o**

**¡Gracias por leer! xD**

_N/T: bien, pues __Mimi-dudette__ ya aclaró por si alguien tenía dudas, y comenten. ¿Qué más? ¡Ah, sí! No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil para votar por "La historia que quieran que actualice más rápido". Se los agradecería mucho._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
